The Email
by Karma Won't Sleep
Summary: AU! Kagome is a 17-year-old girl working at a restaurant. Basically, her life is boring. She gets and email that says something good will happen if she does what it tells her to. What will happen?
1. Rough Day

Disclaimer: I swear on the sacred jewel of four souls that I do not own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rough Day  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Kagome! Where are you? These people want their food!" yelled an angry boss.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kuramoto! I was uh."  
  
"I don't care! Just go and do your job."  
  
Kagome was not very happy today. She had slept through her alarm and had to rush to get ready for work. Then her car wouldn't start and she had to run down the street to her friend Sango's house to borrow her car. Sango had been missing work because her boyfriend, Koga, had just dumped her and she was really upset. He had only been using her to get to some slut named Yura.  
  
"Hey gorgeous. How about coming to my place after you get off of work?" said a drunk looking man whose hand was slowly reaching for a place on the back of Kagome's body that should not be touched.  
  
"Sir, get your hands off of me. This is a family restaurant. If you continue to be rude we will have to kick you out."  
  
"You don't know what you are talking about honey! I'm not drunk. I'm not being rude and I'm not drunk," said the man in a slurred, drunk sounding voice. He pulled Kagome closer and tried to kiss her.  
  
Wham!  
  
The man stumbled out of the restaurant after having been hit over the head with a serving tray that Kagome had been carrying. On his way out he said  
  
"I'll be back for ya sweet heart! You won't get away with that!"  
  
"I'm sorry for the commotion! Please relax and enjoy your food," said a very embarrassed Kagome to the people who had stopped eating to watch the scene.  
  
"Kagome! You are NOT allowed to hit the customers! If you ever EVER make a scene like that again, you will be fired faster than you can say fanfiction.net!" said Mr. Kuramoto when Kagome walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I'm really sorry! I swear it won't happen again! Hieiluva4eva is just making me have a bad day and I couldn't help it and I was really angry!" said Kagome very quickly.  
  
"I didn't want your life story! Just get back to work! You still have two hours until you can go home so calm yourself and be nice to the customers. Do you want me to be sued? If you do, then go ahead and pick another fight. It will guarantee that you will not be working here any longer."  
  
"Yes Mr. Kuramoto."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the day was mostly uneventful. That means that Kagome's day did not get any better. She took the car back to Sango and found her friend in tears for the second time that day. She didn't want to deal with it so she just went home. She didn't want to seem mean, but she was having a bad day.  
  
She walked inside and got changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was only 17 and her life was as disappointing as one of those 30-year-old single mother's lives in the movies. Of course, in the movies, the woman always found a man. For some reason, that was something Kagome couldn't do. Men just tended to stay away from her, except for perverts and jerks. Just then the phone rang. Speaking of hentais.  
  
"Kagome! How is Sango? Is she over that jerk Koga yet?"  
  
"Hi Miroku. When I dropped her car off she was in tears again so I don't think she is ok and I don't think she is over Koga. I still don't understand why you always call me instead of her. Do you like her or something?"  
  
"Uh.well.I thought you had figured that out already."  
  
"Are you calling me stupid?" snapped Kagome.  
  
"No of course not! I have the feeling that you had a bad day," said Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm sorry I yelled like that."  
  
"No problem. Everyone has bad days. I sent you an email. It is this poem that I think I want to give to Sango. I wanted you to read it to see if it was good enough. It is getting late so call me tomorrow and tell me what you think."  
  
"Bye Miroku."  
  
They hung up and Kagome headed over to her crappy computer that always screwed up right while she was doing something.  
  
She checked her email and found the poem by Miroku.  
  
I sat down one night and started matching the stars in the sky with reasons why I love you. All was going great.until I ran out of stars.  
  
It was cute enough. Then Kagome noticed that she got another email. It was from someone with the email address of shikonnotama@youkai.com. Kagome didn't know that such an email address even existed. She was going to delete it, but a sudden urge of curiosity convinced her to read it.  
  
Her eyes got wider and wider as she read the email. This had to be some kind of trick!  
  
It read:  
  
Hello Kagome. Your life is hard. I need to tell you something important. You will meet someone who will change your life for the better if you listen to what I say. Magic is real. Demons are alive. An adventure is on your way. The only thing you must do is don't look where you are going tomorrow. Trip. Drop the burger. Remember what I have said and prepare yourself for a much better life. Prepare yourself to meet your soul mate.  
  
Did this skikonnotama person actually think she was going to fall for that? It just had to be some trick. Probably from Koga or something. They never got along even when he was dating Sango. She always knew he was a jerk.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Oh fine Buyo. We'll go to sleep now."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Review and tell me if you like this idea and why. If you don't then review and tell me about that too. This is my 3 fic and my first Inuyasha fic. And just in case you wanted to know, the pairings will be Inuyasha/Kagome and Miroku/Sango. 


	2. Meetings

Thank all of you for reviewing. I really like reviews. Please keep reading.  
  
Disclaimer: I would be lying if I said that I own Inuyasha and co.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meetings  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sango stayed up to about 4 in the morning. Why should she sleep? Why should she do anything? No one liked her. Kagome was probably only pretending to be her friend. Just like Koga pretended to like her. Was she worth anything? No, she needed to stop beating herself up. Kagome had tried to comfort her countless times. She shouldn't think like that. There has to be someone out there who will love her for real.  
  
"Meow"  
  
"Yeah you are right Kirara. I should get some sleep."  
  
"Mew"  
  
"Yes I know. I need to stop thinking about Koga too. He wasn't worthy of me!" she laughed. She decided to be a good friend and call her friend Noko who was a mechanic to come fix Kagome's car. She couldn't do that now, so she went to sleep and did it in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome woke up on time this morning. Wow, she thought, At least today won't be as bad as yesterday. She didn't have to go to work as early as yesterday so she got to sleep in anyway.  
  
She went out to her car and started it. She didn't remember that it wasn't working until she passed Sango's house. Why was her car working now? Then Kagome found the little note that said, "Thank you for being a friend. Now it's my turn. ~Sango"  
  
Kagome kept in mind that she would have to thank Sango later. At least she wasn't locked in her house crying.  
  
Kagome got to work and was surprised to find Miroku sitting at one of the tables she had to serve.  
  
"Hey Miroku. What are you doing here?" she asked before taking his order.  
  
"I'm hungry. Can't a man eat?" he answered. "You know there is something else. What do you want to ask me?"  
  
"How is Sango?" Kagome sweat dropped and answered that she was getting better.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea for me to go visit her and give her my poem?"  
  
"Yeah that is a great idea! So what do you want to eat?"  
  
Miroku ordered a double burger with no onions and extra tomatoes. That reminded Kagome of the strange e-mail that she had gotten. She started thinking about it and didn't pay attention to what she was doing. When she went to bring Miroku his burger, she still wasn't focused on what she was supposed to be doing. All she was thinking about was that strange e-mail. Just then she tripped, dropped what she was carrying, and expected herself to fall with much embarrassment on the floor of the restaurant.  
  
She braced herself for the fall, and was surprised when instead of falling on to the hard floor, she fell into the arms of a boy about her age.  
  
"You should watch where you are going! If I hadn't of caught you, you would have fallen flat on your face and hurt yourself pretty bad," said the boy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Please forgive me sir," said Kagome. Neither of them noticed that the boy's arms were still wrapped around Kagome holding her up.  
  
"Hey! You! Yeah, kid, you! Get your hands off of my woman!" said the same drunk man from the day before. Kagome and the boy were 10 feet away from each other in less than a second.  
  
"I am not your woman!" yelled Kagome. The man walked toward her and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
"Of course you are! Now come with me."  
  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled the boy.  
  
"Stay away from my woman!" yelled the drunken man.  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" screamed Kagome.  
  
The boy punched the man in the face, set Kagome aside, lifted the man up, threw him out the door, and yelled to him to never come back.  
  
"Th Thank you," said Kagome. Now that she had a good look at him, she noticed that he was pretty cute. He was about her age, and had long silver hair. Silver hair? It was cute anyway. His eyes were almost gold colored and he was wearing a hat.  
  
"No big. Drunks like that need to be gotten rid of."  
  
"Are you ok Kagome?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Yeah I am fine."  
  
"Is she your woman?" the boy asked Miroku.  
  
"No no of course not. Who are you?" said Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, this is uh."  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
"Oh ok. This is Inuyasha. He saved me."  
  
"Alright. ::gasp:: You dropped my burger! Oh well. I'll just leave. See you later!" said Miroku.  
  
"Well, Inuyasha thank you for saving me. I'm Kagome."  
  
"KAGOME HIGURASHI! YOU ARE FIRED! I TOLD YOU NOT TO MAKE ANY MORE SCENES!"  
  
"Excuse me sir, but it wasn't her fault," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't care. You are fired Kagome. Goodbye," said Mr. Kuramoto.  
  
Kagome's heart sank. The e-mail said something good would happen. Now she has no job because she was thinking about that stupid e-mail and wasn't paying attention. None of this would have happened if it weren't for that email.  
  
"That is not a very nice man. Come on Kagome. I am going to take you home," said Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was in shock and she wasn't able to drive. She could only tell Inuyasha where she lived and let him drive her home.  
  
"Here you are. I'll leave you now. Good luck finding a new job."  
  
"Thank you, but how are you going to get home?" asked Kagome.  
  
"I'll manage," was his answer.  
  
She didn't want him to go. He seemed so familiar to her. Little did she know, he didn't want to leave. He was feeling the same thing. "I hope we meet again," Kagome said before she went inside.  
  
He replied with "Don't worry, we will."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sango pulled her hair back in a bandana and started to clean the house. It was a very big mess. She had been so upset for the last couple days that she didn't clean up after herself. In the middle of her cleaning, her doorbell rang.  
  
"Who could that be?" she wondered.  
  
"She got to the door and found a bouquet of roses with a letter attached to it. In the letter was a poem.  
  
"That is so cute!" It was signed with Love From Your Secret Admirer.  
  
She had no clue that her secret admirer was hiding in the bushes by her front door because he had chickened out right before she had answered the door. When she had went inside, Miroku came out of the bushes and headed home.  
  
He sighed and cursed himself for not being brave enough. He stopped by Kagome's house and found out that she had been fired. He tried to comfort her and didn't tell her about Sango because he didn't want to worry her with his problems when she had problems of her own.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well.. That's the end of this chappy! Tell me if you liked it. I hope Inuyasha didn't seem too out of character. I will try to improve on that in the chapters to come. Ja ne! 


	3. Psychic Emails

Hey gatogirl, your question will be answered in this chapter. Oh yeah, Dark Duelist, heh, well I think you will like this chapter. Our friend Fluffy will make an appearance. He might not like what happens to him, but too bad for him.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Don't call me Fluffy. What is going to happen that I won't like? Whatever it is, make it so somehow it can be avoided.  
  
Hieiluva4eva: No way!  
  
Sess: I'll get you!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not own the show and I do not own the characters. They are not mine. They do not belong to me. Belonging to me, they are not. ::cough:: ok I'll stop now.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Psychic Emails (Sess: What a stupid chapter name. Me: Yours was worse. The Pink Pony? Where did you come up with that?)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
As Inuyasha jumped from rooftop to rooftop, he was cursing himself for being so nice. Why had he told that girl that they would meet again? It must have been the email.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey, I got an email! Who the hell is shikonnotama@youkai.com?"  
  
The email read:  
  
Hello Inuyasha. This is an important message. Listen to what I say. Be kind to the girl. Catch her and save her from the drunk. Do this and your wish of the defeat of Naraku will be fulfilled. The girl is important. Don't let her know your secret right away because you will meet her again. I will fill you in on what to do after that. Remember what I say, and prepare yourself for a better life.  
  
"This is a trick. Sesshoumaru must have sent it. Well, I'll just have to get him back."  
  
Inuyasha sent his older brother an email saying he was his college professor and that Sesshoumaru's new homework assignment is to read The Pink Pony.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Inuyasha got to his house where he lived with his older brother and the 10- year-old girl, Rin, and the 7-year-old fox demon, Shippo, which his brother adopted as their sister and brother..  
  
"Inuyasha! You're back! Shippo and I missed you!" said Rin.  
  
"Ok whatever I missed you too. This hat is a hella uncomfortable. It bends my ears the wrong way," said Inuyasha.  
  
"What took you so long little brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Stuff came up. Why can't you call me Inuyasha? Please don't call me little brother. It's embarrassing. What is that you are reading?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"dapinpny" Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
"What did you say? Speak up I couldn't hear you."  
  
"The Pink Pony."  
  
Inuyasha fell down on the floor laughing.  
  
"My professor told me to read it. He said it was a homework assignment."  
  
"Since when did I become your professor?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"What? YOU SENT THAT EMAIL? Get over here right now! You are in for some pain!"  
  
Rin watched as her adoptive brothers tried to kill each other. They needed some girls to set them straight she thought.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome made herself some ramen and checked her email. The shikonnotama person had sent her another one. All this one said was "Get a job at the jewelry store."  
  
She thought about what had happened with the last email. She decided that since a bad thing happened last time she did what the email told her, she shouldn't do it this time.  
  
The doorbell rang and Kagome went to see whom it was that wanted to talk to her.  
  
"Kagome! I have a surprise for you. Dress nicely and then come with me," said Sango.  
  
Kagome knew that her friend had good intentions, so she dressed like she would for a job interview and went with Sango.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You'll see. You dressed appropriately."  
  
"So you are taking me to a job interview?"  
  
"Yup. Guess what happened! Someone left roses and a poem on my doorstep. It said it was from my secret admirer!" exclaimed Sango.  
  
"So you don't know who it is? I can't believe he chickened out."  
  
"What? You know who it is don't you! Tell me!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Oh well. I have no time to torture you until you tell me because we are here. You are going to a job interview at the jewelry store!" said Sango.  
  
Kagome was too kind to turn down the opportunity. She got the job and started the next day.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha checked his email and found that the shikonnotama person sent him another email:  
  
Get Rin jewelry for her birthday.  
  
Damnit thought Inuyasha. Rin's birthday was the day after tomorrow. He would go to the jewelry store and get her something first thing in the morning.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Well this isn't so bad," said Kagome on her first day of the job. She rather liked working here. Then she saw that person in the trench coat and hat sneaking around with his head down.  
  
"Do you need help?" she asked.  
  
He just pushed her away hard and kept walking. When he pushed her something fell out of his pocket. It was a diamond bracelet. He picked it up and walked again.  
  
"Sir, did you pay for that?"  
  
Kagome looked at the woman at the counter who shook her head no.  
  
"Sir, you must pay for that!"  
  
He started to run.  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
The man was stopped at the door by none other than Inuyasha.  
  
"Filthy wolf demon," Inuyasha said quietly.  
  
The man put up a fight, but finally Inuyasha wrestled him to the floor. He took off the man's hat and guess who it was.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
There goes another chapter. Who do you think it was? Inuyasha kind of gave it away, but oh well. I have a slight problem. Since Rin is Sesshoumaru's sister in this fic, I don't have anyone to set him up with. Who do you think it should be? Should it even be anyone? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks! 


	4. Slash

I was kind of disappointed from the lack of reviews. I only got one review that gave me advice on who to hook Sesshy up with. Oh well. I got some one to help me and you will just have to read the chapter to find out about my new original character.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha so please PLEASE don't sue me and try to take away my lint and paper clips.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Slash  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Koga?! Since when did you turn into a shoplifter?" exclaimed Kagome. She knew Koga and thought he was a jerk, but she didn't think he would ever try to steal anything.  
  
"Yura wanted a present. She said she wanted jewelry. Lots of jewelry. She said that if I didn't get her anything she would dump me. I didn't have the money to get her the stuff so I stole it," answered Koga.  
  
"You weak excuse for a demon! You let a woman order you around? I thought wolf demons had more pride!" said Inuyasha, who was holding him down while they waited for the cops.  
  
"Demon?" said Kagome. She had no clue what they were talking about. She then remembered an email she had gotten the night before she got fired from the restaurant. One line had said: Demons are real.  
  
"Well at least I am a full demon you mutt!"  
  
"What did you just call me? All right! You are in for it now!"  
  
The two of them didn't get a chance to settle their argument because the police had arrived. They took Koga away, but not before emptying his pockets of at least 8 pieces of jewelry from his trench coat and leaving Kagome to put them back where they belonged.  
  
"What were you guys arguing about? Is demon some sort of slang word that I haven't caught up with yet?"  
  
"Forget it. I'll tell you some other time."  
  
"What makes you so sure that we are ever going to see each other again? Here. Take my number and call me later so that you can explain everything."  
  
Kagome left Inuyasha with a piece of paper in his hand and a confused look on his face.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down the street looking in the windows of the stores for something that Rin would like. He was looking through a window when someone bumped into him. It was a boy who looked about 14. His eyes were yellowish and kind of looked like cat eyes. He was dressed what looked like terribly dirty dark green rags with a hood that covered his head and most of his face. Sesshomaru grabbed him by the collar.  
  
"I believe you just took something of mine. I would like that back so that I can buy a present for my sister."  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea what you mean." The boy's voice hadn't yet deepened. Maybe he was even younger than 14.  
  
"You know perfectly well what I mean. Give me back my wallet."  
  
"I don't mean to be rude, but I do not have your wallet. Maybe you dropped it somewhere," said the boy.  
  
Sesshomaru lifted the boy up, turned him upside down, and started shaking him. Out of one of his pockets fell Sesshomaru's wallet. Sesshomaru laughed.  
  
"What is your name kid?"  
  
"Slash."  
  
"Slash, huh. You are coming with me. You remind me of my brother."  
  
"Where are you taking me and why?"  
  
"Well first we are going into that store over there to get my sister that beautiful hat. Then we are going to my home and we are going to get you clean and into good clothes," said Sesshomaru. For some reason, he had an obsession with adopting kids that he found on the street.  
  
"I don't need your help! Put me down and let me leave. I have a good enough life out here on the streets. Are you even listening to me?"  
  
Sesshomaru heard what Slash said, but he ignored him and continued on with his business.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Slash was very pissed of. This man took him to his home and tried to clean him up. Slash told that guy numerous times that he didn't need his help. He could live on his own. Who did this guy think he was?  
  
"Here. The bathroom is over there. Take these old clothes of my brother's and put them on after you wash up."  
  
"Who do you think you are?"  
  
"I am Sesshomaru."  
  
"That's not what I meant! Oh well."  
  
Slash walked out of the bathroom to find that instead of just Sesshomaru, there were also three others.  
  
"So this is the kid you told me about. Why does he have that weird dirty green thing on his head?" said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't know. If you must wear something on your head, then take this hat."  
  
Sesshomaru handed Slash a hat. That stupid man! The hat would be enough to cover his ears, but what was he going to do about his whiskers? He would have to do the thing that he thought he never would do. Slash got in the bathroom and pulled out his whiskers. Being a cat hanyou was sure was crappy at times.  
  
While Slash was in the bathroom, everyone else was talking about him.  
  
"Is he going to be our new brother? Is that what you are getting me for my birthday?" asked Rin.  
  
"No. I got you something else, but you can't see it until tomorrow."  
  
"That Slash boy smells funny," said Shippo.  
  
"That's cuz he is a damn cat youkai!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"No. He is only a hanyou. That is why he had to cover up his ears and whiskers. With that hat I gave him, he will probably pull out his whiskers to make us think he is human. I am pretty sure he can't tell that Shippo and I are demons and you are a hanyou," said Sesshomaru.  
  
When Sesshomaru mentioned demons, it reminded Inuyasha that he had to call that beautiful Kagome girl. Did he just say in his thoughts that she was beautiful?!  
  
When Slash walked out, he had three red marks on each of his cheeks. For some reason, one of the people started laughing so hard that he fell over.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Slash.  
  
"These are my sister Rin, my brother Shippo, and the one rolling around on the floor is my other brother Inuyasha," answered Sesshomaru.  
  
"Ok. is he feeling well?"  
  
"I am just fine. Hey! That is one of my hats! Oh well."  
  
"You will be sleeping in Inuyasha's room," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"What? Where will I sleep?"  
  
"You can just make yourself comfy on the couch," said Sesshomaru.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room muttering something about punks taking his stuff.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
So. tell me what you thought about this chapter. Did you think Slash ripping out his whiskers for basically no reason was funny or just stupidly lame? Tell me! 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Hi! I'm back! I got everyone's reviews. Yeah. Ok. I'm kinda hyper so don't get mad at me. I got your reviews for my other story deranged kitten and I must tell you that it is my 13th birthday coming up, not 14th. I just had to say that. Yeah. Ok. Tee hee. Yeah I like simple plan. I also like a lot of other punk rock bands. Especially Good Charlotte.Keep asking questions and I'll keep answering them. Ok. ONWARD TO THE STORY!  
  
Disclaimer: Evilcutekitten: SUE HER SUE HER SUE HER! ::gets hit in the head with a brick:: Me: It is sometimes hard to keep my friends under control. I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Secrets Revealed  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha held the piece of paper with Kagome's number scribbled on it. He stood by the phone, but he still hadn't called her. He had better do it soon or it would be too late. Why was he so nervous about calling her? He needed to go for a run. He would call her tomorrow.  
  
He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and somehow, maybe because of coincidence, or maybe because he was thinking of her, he ended up outside of Kagome's house. He might as well tell her what is going on. The email said she could help with the Naraku problem.  
  
Kagome answered the door when he knocked and invited him inside. He told her all about demons and half demons and all that good stuff. Then he took of his hat and told her of his past.  
  
"When I was just 4 and Sesshomaru was 7, we were left out on the streets to manage by ourselves. A demon named Naraku killed our parents. No one wanted to take us in to care for us because I am a hanyou and Sess is a youkai. Finally someone did. They were very kind humans. They didn't care about our demon heritage. Soon enough though, they too were killed by that evil demon Naraku. We were again left to fend for ourselves. We were able to make it this far and Sesshomaru has taken to adopting orphans he finds off the streets. We need to find Naraku. An email I got said that you could help."  
  
"An email? I have been getting emails. The first one got me fired from the restaurant. I guess that is ok though because I like it at the jewelry store better. Why would I be able to help? Is it because I am a miko?"  
  
"You are a miko? I thought something was different about your scent. You really may be able to help."  
  
"So Inuyasha, do you have any friends?" said Kagome, completely changing the subject.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, no not really."  
  
"I'll be your friend," said Kagome.  
  
"I have to get home. Tomorrow is Rin's birthday," said Inuyasha, blushing.  
  
"Call me!" Kagome called to him as he jumped away. She had done all she could to keep from touching his ears. They were so cute!  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside to see where his brother had gone. He found Slash out in the front yard.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sesshomaru.  
  
"I told you that I didn't need your help," Slash really didn't want to go, but she had to. That Sesshomaru was a kind man. (What? She? Confusing? Maybe?)  
  
"Just stay here. I know that you are a neko hanyou. I am an inu youkai. Inuyasha is a hanyou and Shippo is a kitsune. Rin is human, but she is so used to demons that she doesn't care any longer. Don't go back onto the streets. Naraku is still out there and it is no place for a young boy."  
  
Slash's ears perked up under her hat when she heard the name Naraku. It caused her hat to fall off. Her long golden brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her ears twitched at her happiness from them being freed from that hat.  
  
"Yes. I am a cat hanyou. I am also a girl. Slash is just my street name. My real name is Nekotsue. I have to leave. You don't understand. I am a spy for Naraku. I am supposed to be looking for two brothers that have inu blood. I think you and that Inuyasha are them. Naraku wants to kill you! He will kill me if I don't run away to somewhere where he won't find me," By this time, Nekotsue was crying.  
  
Sesshomaru could now see that this was a girl of about 18 or maybe 19. She was very beautiful. What? Did he just think a cat was beautiful? He didn't know why he did what he did next. It was totally unlike him. Maybe it is because Hieiluva4eva can't think of anything else that should happen.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to the girl and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"I promise that I won't let Naraku kill you."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
end chapter  
  
. tee hee. Fluffy? Fluffy in a semi-fluffy scene? Don't worry. Much more fluff will come soon. 


	6. Enter: Naraku

Whoa what happened? My Microsoft word is so weird today! Its like.. Weird. Oh well. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time I do not own Inuyasha! (I don't know why I said that, I know I will have to say it many more times in the future.)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Enter: Naraku (It took me forever to spell that right for some reason. I kept typing Narkaku)  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Rin, happy birthday to you!" sang Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Shippo, Nekotsue, Kagome, and Rin's friends from down the street, Asami and Kira.  
  
"Rin wants to open gifts now!" said Rin.  
  
"Ok. Who wants to go first?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin got a hat from Sesshomaru, a pretty necklace from Inuyasha, a picture that Shippo drew from (who else) Shippo, a nice jeweled hair clip from Nekotsue, a pretty sun dress from Kagome, and a little make up kit from her friends down the street. (She has a whole outfit what's the dealio with that? Oh wait, I wrote it, I should know.)  
  
"Thank you for all the pretty presents!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What is it Nekotsue?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Hide the little ones quickly. Naraku is coming."  
  
"I feel it too. Come on everyone down to the basement. Sesshomaru and I will stay here to try to ward him off," said Inuyasha.  
  
Rin and Shippo led everyone down to the basement.  
  
"Is Naraku one of your brothers' friends Rin?" asked Asami.  
  
"No. Naraku is a bad demon. He hurts people," said Shippo.  
  
"He dresses up like a demon like your brothers and Ms. Neky do?" asked Kira.  
  
Kagome knew that it would be best if the little girls kept on thinking that they were costumes. She didn't want them to be frightened.  
  
"Yes he does. He is bad though. He wants to take Rin's brother's away."  
  
The little girls said "Oh" in understanding, though they didn't know how much trouble there would be if Naraku found them.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ah I see the little dogs have found themselves a dog house."  
  
"What do you want Naraku!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well since my little spy obviously hasn't found you yet I decided to do it myself."  
  
"Your spy? Is this another person whose life you have ruined and whose soul you have tortured?" said Sesshomaru.  
  
"She came right to me when I told her that I had her parents and would kill them if she didn't do what I said."  
  
"You better stay away from that girl and her parents," said Inuyasha.  
  
"Her parents are already dead you fool."  
  
Kagome and Nekotsue were listening to the whole thing. This is when Kagome decided to do something. She grabbed a bow and some arrows.  
  
"You are the spy right?"  
  
"How did you know?" asked Nekotsue.  
  
"I don't know. You stay here. If Naraku finds you he will do something bad to you. I'm going to go see what I can do."  
  
Kagome snuck upstairs with bow in hand. She waited in the staircase until the time was right.  
  
"You. You killed them?"  
  
"Yes I did Sesshomaru. Why do you care about others all of the sudden?"  
  
Just then a glowing arrow came whizzing out of nowhere. It hit Naraku's left arm.  
  
"Stop right there Naraku."  
  
"GAH! Who is that girl?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Well we all know who that girl is. He he he. Anyway, REVIEW. Thank you for shopping at Fanficiton.net and please come again. 


	7. Destroyed Homes

Tick tock tick tock tick tock I'm trying to make Inuyasha more in character. He has been acting strange because of the emails. Remember that.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters or concepts or conflicts or weapons and so on and so forth.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Destroyed Homes  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"That's right. I'm a girl and I just shot your hand off with an arrow. Now leave us alone!" said Kagome.  
  
"Kagome what are you doing?! You are going to get yourself killed!" said a ticked off Inuyasha. (you know he doesn't like getting help)  
  
"I can get my hand back you stupid girl. You will pay for this. Maybe I should take it out on the children hiding in the basement. I'll have to get Nekotsue to destroy your home and all of your worldy possesions. Then I will kill her. She won't take lives so she is of little use to me."  
  
"You were planning to kill me this whole time? How long have my parents been dead without me knowing?" asked a troubled Nekotsue who had been listening the whole time.  
  
This seemed to greatly anger Naraku. I know it would anger me if one of my henchmen (or henchwomen) was hiding out with the people she was supposed to kill.  
  
"Oh I will be back. I will get you Nekotsue. I will." Naraku left, but not before flattening the house. There were holes in the walls that were left standing. Luckily no one was hurt. They sent the children from down the street home and sat down on the torn up couch.  
  
"Well where are we going to live now?! This is just great!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Calm down. I will have to drop out of college and get a job. You need one too Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"That doesn't get rid of the fact that we have no where to live! If we are gone all day what are Shippo and Rin going to do?"  
  
"They could stay with me during the day. In fact, you could all stay with me. I have a fairly large house because of the money my parents gave me to start out my life," said Kagome.  
  
"I will go back on the streets. I have grown accustomed to it," said Nekotsue.  
  
"No you won't. Naraku will be able to find you easily out on the streets. You will be dead before you will be able to steal the wallet of any man," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"I still have my birthday presents!" said Rin.  
  
"Oh how optimistic of you," grunted Inuyasha.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were in one car while Sesshomaru, Nekotsue, and Rin were in the other. They drove to Kagome's house only to find that it too had been destroyed. Kagome ran up to what used to be her house.  
  
"All of my stuff is gone! Where is Buyo?" said Kagome.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Oh Buyo you are safe."  
  
Kagome kneeled to pet her overweight cat. She looked around at the remains of her house and life. Was this for the better? How could it be? She had no where to go now. She had been so happy at the thought of helping her friends by letting them live with her, but now they couldn't. Kagome looked up at the stars as a tear fell from her eye.  
  
"Kagome! What happened?!"  
  
"Sango. . ." Kagome started to cry.  
  
"Aw don't cry! We will find a way! I SAID STOP IT!" said Inuyasha. Kagome stopped crying.  
  
"I just got an idea. It is about time for me to visit my parents and there is lots of room for visitors at the shrine. . ."  
  
"That would be a great idea, but what is going on here?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Miroku? How did you get here?" asked Sango.  
  
"Uh, um, I was in the neighborhood."  
  
Nekotsue filled Miroku and Sango in on what was happening. Neither of them seemed surprised at the mention of demons.  
  
"I have run in to a couple. None of them kind. That is why I was so angry when Sango started going out with Koga. . ." said Miroku.  
  
"I knew he was a demon, but Kirara is too so I thought he was one of the kind demons."  
  
"I didn't know Kirara was a demon!" said Kagome. Nekotsue, who was petting Kirara, looked into Kirara's eyes then backed up a couple steps. Kirara transformed into her larger form.  
  
"That is really cool! I wish I could do that! Grr grr!" said Shippo.  
  
"The shrine is pretty close, but I don't think your mom and grandfather will be able to handle all of this news tonight. Some of you can stay with Sango tonight and some of you can stay with me," said Miroku.  
  
Nekotsue, Kagome, and Rin went over to Sango's while Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo went with Miroku to his house. As Kagome flopped onto a guest bed she thought about how much had happened in such a short time. Her thoughts drifted into dreams as she fell asleep trying not to think about what had to happen the next day. Inuyasha on the other hand couldn't sleep so well. He tryed not caring that he would be intruding in the lives of Kagome's family. Then he remembered they would probably have ramen. He loved that stuff. A lot.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
I sure suck at writing this story.... 


	8. Meet the Parent and the Grandparent

I forgot about this story O.O sorry! I'm updating now though ok?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Meet the Parent. and the Grandparent  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sota got up that morning expecting it to be a normal summer day full of playing video games and eating. He put on some shorts and a t-shirt and didn't bother to do anything else because he is a little boy and it is the summer. Why make yourself look nice when no one is going to see you?  
  
"Hey Mom," he said as he went downstairs. His mother was washing dishes.  
  
"Do you want anything to eat?" she asked. It was nearly lunchtime and that boy had just gotten up. She had made as much noise as she could doing chores when she saw how late it was. She thought he should be getting up sooner, but hey, it is the summer time.  
  
When she looked back Sota was already pouring milk into a bowl of cereal.  
  
"Sota I'm about to make lunch."  
  
"I'll still be hungry," was his reply.  
  
"Boys," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Sota finished his breakfast and went to go play video games. In a few minutes he was interrupted when his mother told him to go find his grandfather so they could eat lunch together. He reluctantly turned off his game and walked outside. He saw that the door to the well house was open so he checked there first. Sure enough his grandfather was inside.  
  
"Why are you looking at the well Gramps?" asked Sota.  
  
"It seems to be giving off a strange aura. like in another universe something is happening here."  
  
"Right. Lunch is ready."  
  
That is when they heard car doors slamming and people walking towards the house. They went outside to see what was up.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Inuyasha put your hat on! If my grandpa sees your ears he will freak out."  
  
"Well Sesshomaru has a moon on his forehead what about that?" said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with anger at having the mark on his head being referred to in such a way.  
  
"We'll just have to see."  
  
"What about my tail?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Ok you got me. You can take off your hat Inuyasha."  
  
That is when they heard the shouting.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"DEEEEEEEEEEMONS!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kagome's grandfather.  
  
Sota looked at the confused looking group of people standing in front of him. There was his sister, a guy about his sister's age with silver hair and dog ears, a guy who looked to be about 21 or so with silver hair and a purple moon like thing on his head and some other marks on his face, a little fox boy, and a girl about a year younger than him who was quite pretty.  
  
"Uh. hi sis," said Sota.  
  
"Hey Sota, hey Grandpa. These are my friends Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Rin."  
  
"Three of them are demons! And that girl looks so comfortable with them that she must have adopted their evil ways. Wait. WHY ARE YOU SO COMFORTABLE WITH THEM KAGOME? Get away from them right now!" said Kagome's grandfather.  
  
"Grandpa these are my friends!"  
  
Just then Kagome's mother came out wondering what all the yelling was and why they weren't inside for lunch yet.  
  
"Hello Kagome. Who are your friends?"  
  
Kagome introduced the bunch and told her about their predicament. Her kind mother understood completely and said they could stay in the guest rooms until they found a new home. There were incoherent mumbles coming from Kagome's grandfather. Sota thought he heard the words 'demon' and 'intruders,' but he could never be sure with Gramps.  
  
"So," Kagome's mom asked, "who's ready for lunch?"  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Yeah. I finished a chapter. Yippee. I'll try not to forget about this fic again. 


	9. Take A Chance?

Disclaimer: Creative disclaimers just don't come to me any more. I think this is going to be the last serious story I'm going to write. Sad isn't it. Anyway I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Take A Chance?  
  
~*~*~*  
  
After Kagome and the others left, Sango decided to go out for lunch. She went to a local little fast food joint. As she walked in the door, a familiar face caught her eye.  
  
"Hey Miroku!" she said as she sat down across from him with her food.  
  
Miroku almost choked on his burger. Sango was here. Sango was sitting with him. Sango was talking to him!  
  
"Uh, Hi."  
  
"Do you think Kagome's mom is going to be ok with all of them staying there?" asked Sango.  
  
"I'm sure it will work out. Kagome's mother is a very kind woman and I'm sure she would understand. The person to worry about is Kagome's grandfather. He might think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will try to kill him in his sleep," said Miroku. Sango laughed.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha sat on the guest bed that Kagome's mother had told him was his for now. Sesshomaru was across the hall, Sota's was sharing his room with Shippo, and Rin was in Kagome's old room with her. Sota's room was next to Inuyasha's and Kagome's was next to Sesshomaru's. The bathroom was at the end of the hall. The other rooms were downstairs. Inuyasha and the others had been taken on the grand tour of the house. At least he didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore.  
  
They went downstairs and while they were eating lunch Rin asked,  
  
"Where is Nekotsue?"  
  
Sesshomaru relaxed a little. He had been completely tense ever since they got to the shrine. He had noticed she was gone, but didn't say anything. He wanted to wait for someone else to notice. He couldn't let them know he cared for her that much.  
  
"I completely forgot about her! She was with us in the car, I wonder where she went after we got out!" said Kagome.  
  
"This isn't good. Now we are going to have to go look for her," said Inuyasha.  
  
"There is someone else? I don't have enough rooms for another person Kagome," said her mother.  
  
There was a knock on the door and then Nekotsue was let into the house.  
  
"I'm sorry. I had to go back to Sango's house to retrieve something I left there," she said.  
  
Sesshomaru relaxed completely now (or at least he was as relaxed as he normally is.) She was safe.  
  
"It would be wise to tell us when you leave and where you are going next time. We wouldn't want you to get lost," said Sesshomaru.  
  
"Where is she going to sleep?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"In the room next to Sota's," said Kagome's mother.  
  
"But that is where I'm sleeping!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Not anymore," said Kagome.  
  
"Well where will I sleep then?"  
  
Kagome looked at him partly with sympathy and partly with humor.  
  
"On the couch."  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Sango had been sitting together and talking long after they finished their food. A whole bunch of people walked in to the restaurant.  
  
"Why don't we go on a walk in the park or something," said Miroku.  
  
"Alright."  
  
They threw away their food and walked over to the nearby park where they went down a path that led through a small forest.  
  
"It is nice here. I like to come here alone a lot," said Miroku.  
  
"I haven't been out of the house lately, but before the whole Koga thing I loved coming here," said Sango.  
  
Miroku already knew that. He had seen her there plenty a time. He was fighting inside himself. Should he ask her or not? What would her reaction be? Would she say yes? What if she said no? He couldn't live with that. He then decided he had to take a chance.  
  
"Um, Sango, I was wondering,"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you. . . bear my child?"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm just kidding! I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night," he said.  
  
"That would be lovely," Sango said, still shocked from the previous question.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Heheheheheeh. If you sense many a fluffy scene to come, then you sense correctly. Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also, read my new fic and review for that too. 


End file.
